What Fate SG1?
by CRCopeland
Summary: Season 6, AU: Jack is forced to choose a 4th member for SG-1


Prologue

The news of Daniel's accident burned through the SGC like a wildfire on an open prairie. Everyone said that he'd pull through – just like he always did. But as the hours dragged on, the news from the nursing staff wasn't good. There was no Earth medicine or technology that could save the beloved archeologist. When the former Air Force General-turned-Tok'ra, Jacob Carter arrived, the entire facility held its breath. Was he in time? Could he save Daniel?

Silence descended on Cheyenne Mountain. Daniel Jackson was gone.

No one was harder hit than SG-1. The wise-cracking Colonel O'Neill, the team's leader and Daniel's best friend, was grim faced and stony. He kept to himself, hiding in the office that many said he didn't have. Major Carter put on a bright face while she was working, but when she thought no one was watching tears, filled her eyes. Teal'c, the stoic Jaffa, showed no outward signs of grief but his reserved manner grew even quieter.

The archeology department – the team of Air Force personnel and civilian consultants that worked side-by-side with Daniel translating and documenting the artifacts brought back to Earth – didn't get much done in the days following Daniel's death. They all put on brave faces and came to work, but all they accomplished was to stare at lines of text on the computer screen or absently handle priceless artifacts for hours on end.

The day of the memorial, the sun rose bright in the sky and the birds that lived on the mountain sang out a cheerful greeting to all who entered the base. It was odd, most people thought, that the world above ground – outside the SGC – continued on as if nothing had happened.

General Hammond gave a very moving eulogy about the man who had opened the Stargate. Several other officers spoke, as well as a few members of the archeology team – those that had worked with Daniel the longest. Afterward, everyone that could gathered in the commissary for food and talk. There were tears, they couldn't be helped, but hugs and condolences – as regulations would allow – were offered.

Through it all, everyone wondered what would become of SG-1.

Several weeks later:

Dr. Jesse Parker picked up the phone after the second ring. The stack of papers she'd hastily set down spilled over the workstation she shared with her fellow research assistant, Nyan. He frowned at his desk mate but relented when she flashed him an apologetic smile.

Within a few short weeks of her placement at Stargate Command, it was apparent that Jesse was a bit of a trouble maker. She deliberately provoked intellectual arguments with her coworkers. When Dr. Jackson confronted her about her behavior, she replied that she was simply trying to play 'devil's advocate' and get them to 'think outside the box.'

Only Nyan took her argumentative nature in stride. Since he had no preconceived notions of Earth's mythology, he welcomed Jesse's questions and asked questions of his own. Seeing that the two of them go along so well, Daniel assigned them as partners and they quickly became good friends. The benefits of the partnership also showed themselves when with Nyan's gentle prodding Jesse's liberal dress code and appearance slowly evolved into a more conservative appearance. She traded her low-rise cargo pants for black slacks and her tight fitting tops for collared, button down shirts – though they were still brightly colored. She kept her hair in the same short, spiky style but she let it return to its natural auburn color instead of continuing the candy-apple red dye job.

"Who was that?" Nyan asked when Jesse hung up the phone.

"That was General Hammond's aide," she answered. "He wants to meet with us, in the briefing room, at three." She glanced at her watch – that was in thirty minutes.

"What about?"

"Didn't say," Jesse shrugged. "But when the General calls…"

"We come running," Nyan finished, good-naturedly.

"Yup."

Twenty minutes later, the pair set aside their project, secured their computers and snapped off the work light. The trip to the elevator and down to level 27 only took a few minutes – but it never hurt to be early to a briefing with the base commander.

The briefing room was empty when they arrived. Nyan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat two seats from the head of the table, facing the large window that overlooked the 'gate room.

Jesse was drawn to the window, mesmerized by the large metal ring that was the prominent feature of the room below. The dark gray metal with the stellar symbols carved into it looked as though it should be cold; but Jesse knew it was warm to the touch. On her second off-world mission, waiting for the other half of the team to finish their survey and rendezvous at the Stargate, she'd approached the silent ring and laid her palm against it. With her eyes closed, she felt the vibrations, the power contained in the Naquadah – to her it wasn't a machine but a living thing.

The sound of an opening door brought Jesse out of her reverie and she turned in time to see Major Carter exiting the General's office. A man closely followed her that Jesse hadn't met, but knew to be Jonas Quinn. Jonas had come to Earth from Kelowna – the planet where Daniel Jackson's quick thinking had saved an entire people from being blown up in a massive explosion. Unfortunately, the cost had been Daniel's life. Quinn came to Earth with a sample of the volatile Naquadah derivative – Naquadria – and asked for asylum. He'd been trying to atone for his part in accusing Dr. Jackson of causing the explosion in the first place.

Major Carter sat to the immediate left of the table's head and Jonas sat across from her. Sensing that the General was about to join them, Jesse quickly took the seat next to the blond Major. When Hammond entered the room, Carter stood until he waived her back to her seat.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Hammond said to both Nyan and Jesse.

"It was no trouble at all, Sir," Nyan said.

"I'd like for you both to meet Jonas Quinn. Mr. Quinn, this is Nyan and Dr. Jesse Parker," the General said, gesturing to each person. "Major Carter, Mr. Quinn and I have been discussing how best to utilize Mr. Quinn's talents here at the SGC. He will be heavily involved in the development of practical applications for the substance Naquadria."

Jesse and Nyan exchanged glances; they were wondering what this had to do with them.

"However, based on Mr. Quinn's experience with the excavation of the temple where the Naquadria was found we feel that his expertise could be beneficial to the archeological team as well."

"I helped the Kelownan scientists to translate the Goa'uld inscriptions found with the Naquadria," Jonas supplied.

"Ah," Jesse said, still not sure why she and Nyan had been called down. She fidgeted in her seat, struggling to maintain her patience while she waited for an explanation.

"At the moment," Major Carter said, "the engineering and development teams are working on other projects. Until those can be reassigned or sent to Area 51, Jonas is going to have a lot of time on his hands."

"I want to be of help to the people of Earth, and learn more about the Stargate and what's 'out there,'" he gestured towards the 'gate. "I hope that, in time, I'll be able to return to Kelowna and teach them what I've learned."

General Hammond finally revealed the reason he'd called Nyan and Jesse to the briefing. "I'd like the two of you to see that Mr. Quinn is introduced to the archeological staff and assigned projects to work on."

"Sir," Jesse said, ignoring the warning look from Nyan. "I mean no disrespect to yourself or to Mr. Quinn…"

"Jonas," the Kelownan interrupted.

"To Jonas," Jesse continued, "but I think that some of the archeological staff may have a degree of difficulty working with Jonas."

The General's blue eyes snapped but Jesse held her shoulders square and didn't cringe under his gaze. "I trust that the two of you will help to smooth any ruffled feathers and make sure that Mr. Quinn feels welcome."

"We will, Sir," Nyan answered.

"I think that's all for now," General Hammond said as he rose from his chair. The other four also stood. "Dismissed."

Major Carter nodded to the General and to Jonas and made her exit down the stairs towards the control room. Nyan paused on his way to the door with Jonas when he noticed that Jesse wasn't following.

"I'll be right up," Jesse said in response to Nyan's unspoken question. "I have a question for the General."

"Sure. See you in a bit," Nyan turned and followed Jonas out of the briefing room.

Taking a deep breath, Jesse turned towards the General's office. She very much liked and respected General Hammond. Her first impression of the General was that he was someone's grandpa – though she knew better than to voice that opinion. Since that time, she added to that impression that General George Hammond was about as sharp as they came. His very demeanor commanded respect and his words and actions reinforced it. He was one of the few authority figures that Jesse didn't want to disappoint.

She knocked on the open door of the General's office. "Come in," was the drawled response.

"General, I think I phrased my comment badly," Jesse said. "I only wanted to point out that there might be some tension caused by Mr. Quinn's assignment. We're all feeling a little bit out of sorts up there and…" she trailed off, leaving the rest of her thought unsaid.

"We're all feeling the loss of Dr. Jackson," Hammond said. "But we still have a job to do."

"Yes, Sir," Jesse answered. "I understand that – we all do. It's just that we don't really have a team leader anymore and that's causing some strain. I'm worried that adding Mr. Quinn to the mix will – well – strain things too far."

"I see. And you think that having a designated team leader would help ease the strain?"

"Yes, I do. Putting someone like Nyan or Dr. Pageant in charge would help ground things so they don't feel like they're up in the air."

"Nyan or Dr. Pageant?" Dr. Pageant was one of the more senior archeologists on the team.

"They're both very experienced and well respected by everyone," Jesse explained.

"You don't want the job for yourself?" Hammond challenged.

Jesse shifted her weight from foot to foot. It was the dream of every archeologist to lead a team – to be in control of the discoveries, but Jesse had a larger, more important dream. "No Sir, I'd much rather be permanently assigned to an SG team."

"I'll take your comments under advisement," General Hammond said by way of dismissing her.

"Thank you," Jesse said and backed out of the office. She waited until she was in the corridor before she let go the breath she'd been holding. She was a little giddy – she always was after a confrontation. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and sent a silent prayer up to the heavens. "Please, please, please let me get assigned to an SG team."

Concentrating on not skipping down the hallway, Jesse made her way to the elevator. The elevator doors slid open, revealing Colonel Jack O'Neill. Stepping back, Jesse made way for his exit. "Hello, Sir," she greeted.

Jack's brown eyes flitted over her face before he quickly turned down the hall towards the briefing room.

With a sigh, Jesse entered the elevator. She couldn't really blame the Colonel for not liking her. After all, on her first mission through the Stargate, she did shoot him.

"We need the Phoenician reference book," Nyan said. Nyan, Jesse and Jonas Quinn were gathered around the worktable, struggling to translate the markings on a tablet brought home by SG-6.

"I think it's in Daniel's office," Jesse said. "I'll get it." She hopped off her stool and crossed the corridor. She was focused on the bookshelf across the room and didn't see Major Carter slowly drifting around the office. Sam rustled a few papers and the noise caught Jesse's attention.

"Oh!" Jesse said. "I'm sorry. I just needed a book." She quickly grabbed it off the shelf and held it up to prove her statement. Sam only watched her, not saying anything. Jesse noticed the shadows under Sam's eyes. Compassion stirred in her heart and she felt as though she should say something.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Major," Jesse said. "We all miss Dr. Jackson very much." She tapped the heavy volume on the table. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Thank you, Dr. Parker," Sam whispered. From the doorway, Jesse turned and offered a smile.

"General," Jesse greeted when she saw Hammond coming down the corridor.

"Doctor."

There was an awkward pause as they each waited politely to see if the other had more to say. When it became obvious that Hammond hadn't come up to see her, Jesse retreated back into the lab.

They had just started digging into the Phoenician reference manual when the main lights went out and the emergency alarm sounded.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"

"Does that happen a lot around here?" Jonas asked.

Jesse looked around the lab. Aside from a brief glance at the flashing red lights, the majority of the archeologists and linguists returned to their work. "Pretty often," Jesse commented. "We'll get the scoop when we go to the commissary for lunch. If it was anything interesting, everyone will be gossiping about it there."

At lunch, they found out that the Asguard requested the help of SG-1. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c left immediately to provide what assistance they could. There was much speculation about whether or not the famed SG-1 was ready to take on a mission yet.

Three months later…

Nearly every qualified military and civilian candidate had been screened to be the new fourth member of SG-1. Eight had passed the initial process and gone off-world with SG 1 for at least one mission. All eight had been kicked off the team for some reason or other – one only lasted two hours.

"Why don't you apply for the open position on SG-1?" Nyan asked Jesse one day while they were at lunch.

Jesse sighed. "I think Jonas Quinn stands a better chance of getting on SG-1," she said. She picked the tomatoes off of her turkey sandwich.

"Jesse," Nyan said earnestly, "I know this is what you really want – to be assigned to a team. Why not SG-1?"

"Because Colonel O'Neill hates me," Jesse grumbled.

"That incident wasn't your fault and besides, it's been what – six months? He's probably forgotten all about it by now." Nyan smiled.

"Yeah, right," Jesse chuckled.

"You and Teal'c get along well enough. Why don't you ask him to speak to O'Neill on your behalf? Or maybe talk to Major Carter," Nyan suggested.

"That wouldn't be fair to Major Carter or Teal'c," Jesse said. "It would put them in an awkward position. No, I have to do this myself." She gulped the last of her juice and slammed the glass on the table. "Wish me luck."

"Defense and medical teams to the Gate room," General Hammond's voice crackled through the intercom.

"Nine down," Nyan said.

Jesse left the commissary chuckling. She was making her way to Colonel O'Neill's office when she overheard about his torn knee ligament. It didn't take her long to decide to put off her confrontation.

Normally, Jesse thrived on confrontation but she wasn't stupid. O'Neill was as grouchy as a bear on a good day. There was some wisdom in putting off her request until his knee was healed.

She wandered up to the archeology lab and overheard Major Carter telling Jonas about the X-302. Jonas had been talking about the aircraft for weeks – how the Naquadria was going to allow the ship to open a hyperspace window. When the Major left, Jesse congratulated Jonas on the success of the project.

"Thanks," Jonas said, his dimples showing. "Hey, how do you know what to wear to work each morning?"

"SG teams and some 'guests' wear the BDU's, on-base military personnel wear uniforms and civilians wear whatever we want, as long as it conforms to the dress code," Jesse answered.

"Ah," Jonas nodded. "So how do I know whether to wear blue or green?"

"I have no idea," Jesse said. She slipped into her lab coat and picked up a notebook. "Have fun checking out the 302," she told Jonas and settled down to work.

In the commissary, O'Neill reviewed file after file of socio-political experts. He watched as Teal'c sat down with a full tray of food.

"A little snack?" Jack asked when Teal'c had settled. Teal'c just stared so O'Neill went back to his files. "I'm telling you, the universities of this great nation are getting a little lax in their admissions."

"To whom are you referring, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Jack ignored the question. "I can be as diplomatic and open-minded as anyone," Jack groused. Teal'c raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Hammond is insisting that SG-1 needs a socio-political nerd to offset our overwhelming coolness."

Teal'c asked, "Have you considered Jonas Quinn?"

"Now I know you've been practicing," Jack said, "but I can't tell…was that a joke?"

"He wishes to join the fight against the Goa'uld," Teal'c replied.

"He's an alie-" Jack said, immediately realizing what he said. "-en. He's an alien," he repeated with a little less emphasis.

Teal'c's impassive face gave no sign of offense. "Then what about Jesse Parker?"

O'Neill sighed. "The point is that I don't think we need anyone else on the team. You, Carter and I can handle things just fine."

The sound of the klaxon interrupted their conversation. "Unscheduled incoming traveler!"

O'Neill scooped up the files and Teal'c abandoned his 'snack.' They met up with Bra'tac in the corridor. Within the hour, Teal'c had left to attend to his wife and son during Dreyauc's illness.

Jesse and Jonas poured over Dr. Jackson's notes on the Goa'uld language. As part of assisting in the Naquadria experiments, Jonas had requested her help in refining the translation of the glyphs found at the temple where the Kelownans found the ore. Jonas made notes from the scientific books that Carter recommended while Jesse concentrated on Jonas' translations.

"It's Grand Central Station around here today," Jesse said when the alert came that there was another unscheduled off world activation. This sparked a conversation about what Grand Central Station was and that led to a talk about transportation methods. Jesse reminded herself that she should avoid colloquialisms around Jonas. For the most part Nyan either knew what they meant or let them slide. Jonas questioned everything. Jesse had to hide a smile as she remembered that she was also described as questioning everything. Maybe she should show a little more patience.

Jesse's train of thought was interrupted when it was announced over the loudspeakers that Earth was under attack through the Stargate. It wasn't an invasion, apparently someone had figured out how to send energy through the 'Gate that would eventually lead to an overload and catastrophic explosion.

A call came in that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were going to use the hyperdrive on the X-302 to try and contact the Asguard. The General's aide invited Jonas up to the briefing room to observe the first test of the new technology.

"Uh-oh," Jesse said.

"What is it?" Jonas asked.

"This phrase, right here," Jesse pointed to a line of glyphs sketched in the notebook. "According to Dr. Jackson's notes it roughly translates to being able to control low-powered tests but the more energy applied to the Naquadria, the more instable it becomes."

Jonas' eyes widened. "I better go warn them," he said.

"Go," Jesse said. "I'll keep working on this."

Jesse was startled when the lights went out. She stumbled on some furniture she couldn't see as she made her way out to the corridor. She saw that all the lights were out. It took a minute or two for the emergency power to kick in. There was a feeling of mild panic from everyone else who had wandered out into the hall. Jesse shared it.

When the power finally returned, Jesse decided to go down to the briefing room to see if she could find out what was going on. She did need to find Jonas and update him on what she'd translated concerning the Naquadria. It was as good an excuse as any if she was asked to return to her lab.

She walked into the briefing room in time to hear Major Carter and some casually dressed civilian arguing over generating an electro-magnetic pulse to shut off the Stargate. She saw Carter's scowl when General Hammond told her she had until the civilian set up the pulse generator to come up with a better idea.

Colonel O'Neill came up behind her. "What are you doing up here?" he demanded. They were the first words O'Neill had spoken to her in nearly six months.

Jesse turned and faced the Colonel. "I'm looking for Jonas," she smiled sweetly. "Have you seen him?"

"Thankfully, no," Jack said. He walked past her and into Hammond's office.

Jesse found Jonas in the commissary, pouring over a selection of fresh fruit. "This is amazing," he said when he saw her. He held up a banana. "I just can't get over how many types of fruit Earth has."

Jesse helped herself to an apple and told Jonas she'd made some progress on refining the translations. They sat at the table where Jonas had his notebook and a mug of tea. They talked over her progress while they ate their snack.

"I just wish this could somehow help with the current crisis," Jesse lamented.

"Hmm," Jonas mused with a thoughtful look on his face. "You never know what might spark an idea," he said. He picked up his tea. "I'm going to go find Major Carter."

Word of Colonel O'Neill's success spread quickly through base. Jesse imagined that if there'd been champagne on hand, corks would be popping on every level. They'd managed to save the world one more time.

Nyan noticed that Jesse wasn't as jubilant as the rest of the department. "What's up?" he asked.

"Jonas is getting credit for the idea of getting the 'Gate off the planet," she said.

Nyan dropped his voice so that no one could overhear. "And?"

"I'm not saying he doesn't deserve the credit," Jesse whispered. "It really was a good idea and obviously it worked. It's just that," Jesse hesitated. "It's just that if, by some chance the Stargate program is allowed to continue Jonas just cinched his place on SG 1."

"Well, on the bright side," Nyan said, "it looks like the Stargate program is indefinitely on hold."

"They did it!" Jonas exclaimed as he came running into the lab.

"Did what?" Several people asked at once.

"Teal'c managed to destroy Anubis' weapon. Stargate command is going to be able to use the Russian's 'Gate to continue operations."

There were cheers and applause from everyone, except Jesse. "Talk to O'Neill," Nyan urged his friend. "Like you always tell me…It never hurts to ask."

Jesse nodded.

The elevator doors opened. Jesse saw O'Neill standing in the corridor, and she overheard the end of his conversation with Jonas Quinn. Her spirits sank. He'd beat her to the punch. She debated getting off the elevator like she'd planned or using the opportunity to speak to O'Neill. She decided to stay.

When the doors closed she spoke. "Colonel?"

Jack looked over his shoulder and waited for her to continue.

Jesse took a deep breath. "Colonel, I'd really like a chance to be on SG-1." Before O'Neill could interrupt, she continued. "I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. But my record on off-world missions, except for that first one, has been exemplary. I've asked General Hammond for a permanent assignment to a team. At the time I didn't really care which team it was, but since Dr. Jackson's – uh – departure, I'd like for it to be SG-1."

Jack sighed. Great, his options were really down to Quinn or Parker. Talk about choosing the lesser of two evils.

Jesse continued her argument. "I realize that Jonas just practically saved the world, and he deserves the place on your team more than I do. But I had to ask. I hope you'll at least give me fair consideration."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. "This is my floor," O'Neill said.

Jesse nodded. "Well, thanks for listening," she shrugged. As soon as Jack was gone, Jesse hit the button for level 28. She had to get to a briefing with SG-6. General Hammond wasn't wasting any time in resuming operations.

The next morning, Jack reported to Hammond's office. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" he said.

"I know this is not what you want to hear," Hammond said, "but part of the deal to get the Russian Stargate involved agreeing to let one of their officers join SG-1."

Jack grimaced. "This is the thanks I get for saving the world again?"

"I'm sorry, Jack." Hammond said. "You're going to have to live with this."

"Sir, can't we just throw 'em a bone? Give them their own unit? They'd be happy with that, wouldn't they?"

"What about SG-1?"

Jack was silent for a moment, thinking over what he was going to do. "Actually General, I've already chosen our new team member."

The door to the Gate room slid open and Hammond entered. He preferred being in the Gate room to send off his teams. He saw that Teal'c and Major Carter were already on the ramp. Jack was double checking the clip in his

90. Their new team member was late.

"Good luck," Hammond said as he approached the Colonel.

"Thank you, Sir," Jack said as he looked out the doorway. He hated when people were late.

Jesse strode in with one of the supply sergeants fussing with her gear. "I'm here," she announced. "Let's get the party started."

Jack just rolled his eyes.

"SG-1, you have a go," Hammond said.

"Thank you, Sir," Jack said.

Hammond watched as the four members of SG-1 lined up on the ramp. It was symbolic, he knew that they would enter the 'Gate together.

They would never forget Dr. Jackson, but maybe, just maybe, his premier team stood a chance at becoming whole again.

Read "Orientation" for the back story.


End file.
